Self-service dispensing containers have become very popular in restaurant settings for storing and dispensing liquid beverages. Such containers typically include a reusable urn with a dispensing valve at the bottom for gravitational dispensing of product therein. In some instances the urn is fitted with a disposable assembly having a pouch, a fitment attached to the pouch, and a tubing attached to the fitment. The pouch is placed inside the urn and the tubing is passed through the valve and liquid is placed within the pouch so that it does not contact any portion of the reusable urn or valve. Thus, the container and valve remain clean for longer periods of time and can be more easily and quickly cleaned during normal cleaning procedures.